Deleted Scenes from First Comes Marriage
by isahbellah
Summary: All the scenes that I didn't use for my fic "First Comes Marriage, Then Comes..." with Commentary.
1. FCM Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey! If you don't read my fic (First Comes Marriage, Then Comes...), you might want to go check it out first. I'll wait.**

**If you do, then it means you like my fic :) I noticed that, when I'm writing, I sometimes figure that I don't really need a scene. And/or that that scene is going NOWHERE. So, I plan to turn this "deleted scenes" deal into a real thing :) If I delete a scene from a story, I'll post it.**

**Mostly because I actually spend time/effort with the scenes and I don't want to keep them LOST FOREVER. Sometimes I really like something, even if it doesn't work with the story.**

**These excerpts start from Chapter 9 because, before that, I just literally deleted the scenes. From now on, I'll only keep them in a separate file so I can upload it anyway lol**

* * *

**Noncon Bottom Loki scene**

**I think most people read this already, but I'm still including it because, yep, I liked it. Basically, Tony was trying the entire chapter to be a slightly "nice" husband, but Loki always complicates everything. So, Tony thought "oh, you wanna be a difficult little shit? I can be a difficult little shit too." And thus, this scene happened.**

**However, I didn't realize that it turned into noncon. And then a lot of things happened, which made me decide to take it down and rewrite the scene.**

**I also had decided to write in Loki's POV because I usually ONLY write in Tony's, so it would be a nice change. I guess it just made it seem more like rape x_x**

**As you may see, I did keep SOME things for the new scene :) but the vibe is a whole different thing here.**

**Either way, feel free to skip this one! As much as I liked it, the new one really does sound better :)**

* * *

"Okay," Stark said once they were in his house, on the living room. The magic keeping Loki's mouth shut and his hands tied by his sides disappeared. "I know you're mad, but–"

Loki grabbed Stark by his collar, pushing him into the nearest wall. "Do you really want to keep up with this?" He hissed.

Stark was dazed for half a second from the impact, but then he asked, "Excuse me?"

"This marriage drama." Loki spoke forcefully, raising the mortal's collar a little higher so it would hurt. "Do you really value your _finger_ more than freedom?"

"You know, I'd be more willing to trust you to grow it back if you didn't freak me out like this." Stark hissed in pain, his hands trying to move Loki's away. "Then again, you _are_ the God of Mischief."

"I'm also your _husband_ if we don't take these gods damned things off!" Loki yelled in frustration, finally releasing Stark from his grip.

The mortal coughed a few times to gain back his breath, when they heard a voice.

"Sir, would you be needing medical assistance? Or perhaps a muzzle to put on Mr Loki?"

Loki grit his teeth, looking at the ceiling, but before he could reply, Stark did so.

"I'm fine, Jarv. I can take care of him by myself."

Mildly recovered, Stark punched him in the jaw but all it does is startle Loki and hurt his fragile hand on the process.

"**Fuck**," Stark cursed loudly, clutching his injured hand, "What are you made of? Fucking _steel_?!"

Loki chuckled darkly, grabbing Stark by his neck and pushing him into the wall again, trapping him there. "You might have power over me Stark, but I'm still stronger than you."

He dug his nails into Stark's paper-like skin, roughly enough to draw blood and leave dark bruises. He _wanted_ to hurt him, wanted to show him that even without his magic he could do damage.

"Loki, I'm warning you…" Stark croaked, precious breath fleeing his body.

He tried to take another breath, his hands desperately attempting to push Loki away from him.

Loki loved this, the sight before him, the feel of his independence and pride coming back to him. However, he knew Stark was just a mortal, and it wasn't in his immediate plans to kill him.

_At least not yet_, Loki thought, and let out an internal chuckle.

He was about to let him go and announce he was just jesting with him when the mortal shook of anger, baring his teeth. "You give me no choice, then, _hubby_."

At the nickname, Loki blinked. It was the second time he was called that, but the first time Stark used it he was just mocking him. This time, it sounded more like a _threat_.

"Let go of me." Stark spat.

Loki felt an electric charge run through him, starting at his hands. He let go of Stark, alarmed, but as soon as they stopped touching the pain was over.

He was about to start another argument and tell Stark that he wasn't going to hurt him any longer than what his frail body could take, when the mortal said "Go to the bedroom. Upstairs."

Glaring at him and gritting his teeth, Loki's body obeyed, calmly striding towards the spiral stairs on the other side of the room and climbing them as if he intended to do it all along.

Stark was right behind him, but he kept himself quiet. Loki didn't say a word as they made their way to the brunet's room.

Once inside, Stark shut the door. Loki could sense the short man's rage building up, and he attempted to apologize – even if only so the punishment that he was about to get could be alleviated a little.

"Stark–"

"Shut up!" Stark yelled, "I don't want to hear a _word_ of what you have to say."

Loki's tongue failed him, going dormant and useless right when he needed it most. He would laugh at the irony, had the circumstances been any different.

He held his hands up in surrender, putting on a mask of calmness, but it was too late. Stark looked as dark as his bruises, and what he said next completely shattered Loki's mask.

"Kneel."

_How. __**Dare**__. He_?!

Loki's knees hit the floor before he could register the fact, and Stark started to unbuckle his belt. _No_. He wasn't planning to–

Stark stepped closer to him, unzipping his pants and pulling out his already semi-hard cock. Loki even opened his mouth to talk to him – despite already knowing it would be absolutely useless – but that only helped the man to push his cock inside.

His moan was so low that Loki almost couldn't hear it.

"Sorry, Loki," Stark breathed out as he started to thrust his cock in and out of Loki's mouth, "But you asked for it."

_That __**Helvítið**_.

He was going to make sure that Stark would pay for this later.

Loki made no advances to give the moral pleasure, but he didn't need to. Stark was already tangling his hand on Loki's hair, thrusting deeper and faster as he lost control of himself. It wasn't exactly a problem for Loki – he had gotten rid of his gag reflex a long time ago – but it was still _demeaning_.

Loki just closed his eyes, thinking of the best way to take his revenge.

He _could _go ahead and kill Stark. Even if Stark could easily make him stop on his tracks, he could simply pretend he was being a good husband – or _pet_ – and strike his back when the stupid man least expected it. It would only require a great deal of patience, which Loki admits he never had, no matter how much he has trained himself to have it.

But could killing Stark really be the best vengeance?

Stark pulled out of Loki like a dart, grabbing Loki by the crook of the neck and slamming him face-first onto the wall. Loki attempted to elbow Stark on his face, when–

"Don't move," He commanded.

He was glued to the wall, much like a fly was trapped in a spider's web. The comparison only made Loki more furious. _He_ used to be like a spider. _He_ lured gullible flies onto _his own_ trap.

Stark's punishment should be worse than death for making Loki so weak and helpless.

He gritted his teeth hard enough break them.

Stark started to remove his sash, throwing it on the floor and kissing Loki's neck. Loki had his hands on the wall, his nails nearly carving on it from how hard he pressed his fingers on it.

"Loki," Stark sighed on his ear, his voice rough with arousal, "Come on," He murmured, slipping his hands down Loki's pants, wrapping his fingers around him and pumping.

Loki accidentally let out a moan, but then he locked his jaw. He wouldn't let Stark win this. He would _not_.

"We don't need to fight." Stark whispered as he caressed Loki's cock with one hand and attempted to undress him with the other. Loki's armor was full of straps and zippers and loops, but the short man managed to unmake a few of them.

"What do you say?" Stark asked him almost sweetly, caressing the head of his cock as he pressed his erection on Loki's ass.

His vocal chords came back to life, and Loki wasted no time to tell him: "Go to Hel."

Stark snarled, biting Loki's shoulder as he jerked him aggressively. Loki bit back a moan, not giving Stark any sign of his imminent pleasure.

Truth be told, it has been _so long_ since Loki had the delight to feel another being's hands on him, another being's mouth on him, another being's warmth radiating to him. He knew full well who was doing this to him, and why he shouldn't be enjoying it, which was why he was determined not to let Stark know anything.

"I'll be right back." The man whispered hotly on his ear, taking his fire away with him. "Make your clothes disappear, will ya?" He said with a playful tone.

Loki merely blinked, and as he looked down, he realized it was already taken care of. His own cock was flushed red and fully erect. He mentally cursed Stark, as well as himself for allowing this to happen.

He heard the mortal fumble with his belongings before returning with a bottle in hand. He grinned at Loki when he saw the look on his face.

"I can see you're eager for it." Stark said as he grabbed a handful of his ass, "Don't deny it, Loki."

_Fuck you_, he thought as he heard the sound of the lubricant being squirted out of the bottle and onto Stark's hand.

"Open your legs wide." The mortal instructed and Loki felt his legs slide to each side, his heavy balls hanging in the middle.

He heard a small thud to the side indicating that Stark had thrown the bottle away, and soon after he felt a hand back on his cock while the other caressed his asshole. Teeth started to bite at his neck again, but it wasn't as aggressive as the last time.

Loki could sense that Stark wasn't so angry anymore. Either that or his arousal was more important than his anger.

It did not matter. Loki was still impossibly _mad_.

The man's constant hot breath on his ear though, was incredibly distracting. As well as the way his skilled hand squeezed Loki's cock and his deft fingers circled Loki's entrance, finally entering one of them ever so slowly.

Loki moaned accidentally, which earned him a second finger in his hole and a delighted chuckle from the mortal.

"We're not even having real fun yet, and you're already loving it." Stark teased as he removed a hand from Loki's cock and concentrated on scissoring his hole.

_Perhaps if you stopped teasing and just got it over with we'd both be having 'real fun'_.

As if he heard him, Stark removed his fingers, spread Loki's cheeks apart and positioned his cock against Loki's entrance. He wasted no time to thrusting in, and with a long groan he was fully inside him.

Loki bit the inside of his cheek and closed his eyes. Stark was too quick with the preparation and didn't use enough lubrication, so it hurt Loki a bit. He always liked it rough, and he couldn't deny a part of him was loving it, but another part of him just wanted to rip the mortal's dick off.

With his hands on Loki's hips Stark started to thrust in and out slowly, with no real rush. If Loki didn't know any better, he'd say the man was savouring it.

The room was filled with groans, all of them Stark's since Loki tried to keep his mouth shut at all times.

_Don't let him know you're liking it. Do not give him–_

"Tilt your hips back this way for me, please." The mortal asked – _asked, _this time – and Loki did so. The usual strings that forced him to do what Stark asked were barely there, more of a _suggestion_ to do it than an actual obligation.

The new angle was _so much_ _better_, allowing Stark to fuck him deeper. Loki's breath quickened, while Stark's ragged breath was already failing him.

"Moan for me, Loki." Stark ordered, leaving sloppy kisses around Loki's shoulder blades and running them to his neck, a hand leaving his hips to fondle his balls.

Loki gasped, a loud moan escaping his throat without permission. Stark was getting faster, his thrusts relentless, each forceful thrust eliciting a moan from Loki.

"I could get used to this." The mortal said after a particular thrust. "Couldn't you?"

"_Shut up_." Loki silently urged the stupid mortal.

His legs started to shake, widening more the more he wanted to feel Stark inside him. Behind him, the mortal's hand on his hip was strong, holding him in place as if at any moment he expected Loki to escape or retaliate him. His other hand rubbed him deliciously, while his cock drove him even further against the wall.

He had to admit, Stark wasn't so bad... when he was like this.

With a few last forcible thrusts – that managed to take the breath away from Loki – Stark was coming. He shuddered, his grip on Loki's cock tightening more. While trying to recover his breath he pumped the cock in his hand, squeezing the head between his fingers.

"Come on, Loki." He breathed, giving Loki one last kiss on the shoulder, "Come on."

Loki came intensely, painting Stark's hands and walls white with semen. When he came back from his high, he realized he had successfully dug his fingernails onto the wall. He removed them to look at the dents.

As deep as they were, he decided he could've done worse to the wall. And unfortunately, Stark didn't even seem to notice it as he breathed against Loki, still too close to him.

"Alright," The man stated. "You can move now. And talk."

Loki instantly turned around and pushed Stark, who managed to fall on the end of his large bed. Loki strided towards him seriously, about to punch him, smack him, do _something_ to him.

As good as the fuck was – and it was _very_ good – he was still irritated.

Stark looked amused, and when Loki got near enough to the bed he understood why.

"Go to sleep. We can continue this tomorrow."

And just like that, Loki met the darkness.

* * *

**Sweetness during the remake of the Bottom Loki scene**

**This one is really short because as soon as I wrote this phrase, I knew it wouldn't work :\**

**I was trying to make it less rough and show that the consent was given, but... I didn't want them to be so SWEET. That will come later, when they actually have feelings. Right now (Chapter 9), they're still pretty averse to each other. And a few scenes ago, Loki was hurting Tony :P**

**So it really wasn't the right time to use this. Oh well. Have this really sweet kiss.**

* * *

The man's Adam's apple bobbed, and he sat by Loki's side on the bed, still facing him. He touched Loki's cheek, and brought their lips together in a kiss.


	2. FCM Chapter 10

**Frigga finds out about the noncon sex**

**This follows up Chapter 9's alternate scene. The one with noncon. Since I rewrote it, there's no need to keep this one, right?**

**It's not even a finished scene, unfortunately. I intended to make Frigga find out, flip the fuck out and try to go to Midgard to teach Tony a lesson. But then Odin shows up, holds her in her arms to keep her from escaping, and tells her that Loki is Tony's responsibility now. They can't interfere on this anymore.**

**Which is probably bullshhiiiittttttttt but, well, it's Odin LOL either way, this scene didn't get so far. And it won't need to be a canon thing either, since I cleaned the poopoo I made (?).**

* * *

She left her chambers to spy on Loki.

Every few minutes, Frigga left whatever she was attempting to do – reading, writing, talking to the All-Father and the likes – to sneak in the Observatory and ask Heimdall if he had news on her son.

The responses were all the same. Time went by differently on Midgard, far more slowly. All she saw were childish arguments that she knew would happen anyway – her Loki loved to argue – and Anthony not quite grasping his newly found powers.

Frigga tried not to blame him. Her family and herself had that conversation before, and they knew that a mortal wouldn't realize just how serious the situation was before he could actually 'test it'.

Despite that, they still had Faith. Frigga more than her son and definitely more than her husband.

She saw in Stark a chance for Loki to start over with a kindred spirit. She checked on the man's history and she couldn't help but find the similarities he shared with her poor son.

As much as she loved her husband, sometimes Odin's way of showing his love to his sons was through unsuccessful methods. Loki was always different, special, and yet The All-Father insisted on raising him as an Asgardian and never even telling him the truth about his heritage.

Frigga always thought that when the boy was old enough, he had the right to know, but when Odin puts something in his mind, he hardly ever listens to anyone, not even his concerned wife. It's a trait that Thor picked on since he was a very small child, but ever since returning from his exile, he at least attempts to hear his loved ones.

Thor had a second chance and changed when he met those Midgardians, particularly that Jane Foster girl. Tony Stark too was a reckless man, before falling victim to Midgard's version of demons. Like Thor, he found friends. He found a mentor. He found a reason not to fall into the darkness that her poor Loki kept falling into more and more.

Which was why she was shocked, when she finally arrived on the Observatory and got terrible news.

"It's not good news, my Queen." He started, his intense gaze looking apologetic. He didn't face her, still watching the galaxies.

Frigga nodded in understanding. "I see. But if it's about my son, I have the right to know, Gatekeeper."

His grip on the sword tightened. With a cool voice, he said, "It has been but a few hours since their marriage, and yet Stark hasn't been taking good care of Loki."

She freezed. "And how is that?"

The All-Seeing man finally focused on her, letting go of his sword and his stance. He approached the queen, his golden eyes boring into hers.

"Perhaps it would be better if I showed you, Your Highness."


End file.
